Les temps changent
by Lycoris-Malfoy
Summary: Nous sommes en 1993, tandis que les premières amitiés se créent parmi les élèves de Poudlard, Harry Potter et ses amis poursuivent la quête qui leur est destinée. Cette fiction reprend la période avant celle des Agents du SHEEM.
1. Troisième Année

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent naturellement à JK Rowling.**

 **.**

 **Cette fiction reprend la période avant la fiction que j'écris en parallèle** _ **Les agents du S.H.E.E.M**_ **. J'ai choisi de faire ceci au lieu d'insérer des Flashbacks. Je tiens à préciser que je fais cela principalement pour l'égoïste que je suis ! Je vais faire synthétique pour les premiers chapitres qui ne sont pas vraiment importants. Mais j'insiste pour le faire, parce que ça m'amuse !**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 1993, Londres, Kings Cross Station :_

Une jeune fille aux nattes blondes se tenait cachée derrière sa mère sur le fameux quai de la gare 9 ¾, l'air mi-inquiet, mi-irrité par le tumulte de la gare. Elle en avait tant rêvé de ce jour où elle pourrait rejoindre sa sœur et sa super bande d'amis à Serpentard. Sa mère avançait sereinement parmi la foule, la tête haute. Elle s'arrêta, elle semblait avoir trouvée celle qu'elle cherchait, une élégante femme habillée richement :

« Ma chère Cissy ! Vous voilà enfin.

-Dorea, très chère, c'est la rentrée de la petite dernière n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, répondit la mère fière de sa fille, Astoria, va rejoindre ta sœur, trésor, fais attention à toi. »

Astoria se détacha de sa mère pour se lancer parmi la masse d'élèves effervescente en ce jour de rentrée. Observatrice, elle avançait lentement parmi eux. Elle put reconnaitre un groupe de filles appliquée dans leur lecture – d'après les descriptions détaillées de sa sœur – qu'elle identifia comme étant à Serdaigle. Un groupe de garçons était occupé à se chamailler « sûrement des Gryffondors ! ». Une mère était en train de donner une énorme boîte de patacitrouilles à ses deux enfants. Un peu plus loin, elle vit un attroupement de roux occupé à bavarder bruyamment entre eux. Et c'est au bout du quai qu'elle les trouva, sa sœur et ses amis. Ils étaient sept. Un des cinq garçons était un peu à l'écart, occupé à lire un livre aussi gros qu'ennuyant. Deux garçons « deux balourds, oui ! » auraient pu servir de décoration face à sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, un métis et un blond, et tentaient de suivre le débat animé.

« Ah, Astoria te voilà ! Viens, je vais te présenter ! s'exclama sa sœur, alors voici Pansy, Blaise, Drago, Théo, Vincent et Gregory.

-Bonjour

\- Alors c'est toi la sœur de Daphnée, commença le dénommé Drago, j'espère que tu seras à Serpentard…

-Evidemment, le coupa Daphnée

\- On te montrera qui est à mépriser ici, finit férocement le blond, t'auras qu'à nous observer.

.

 _19h00 – Poudlard, Grande Salle_

« SERPENTARD ! »

D'interminables applaudissements se firent entendre depuis la tables des vert argents. Astoria se dirigea d'un pas certain vers les siens en ignorant, tête haute, les regards douteux des rouge et or. Sa sœur – grâce à l'autorité naissance d'un certain blond – lui avait laissé un couvert près d'elle. C'est donc comme cela qu'elle se trouva parmi les troisième année. Elle allait se plaire à Poudlard, elle en était sûre : elle se trouvait dans le groupe des meilleurs !

La répartition se termina. Pansy se leva – sous les yeux moqueurs de Blaise et Drago – pour rejoindre la chorale de l'école(1) qui entama l'annuel chant de l'année. Pendant ce temps elle observa le blond, il avait de très beaux cheveux blonds, et de très beaux yeux aussi, elle était comme hypnotisée! Elle n'avait jamais vu elle telle couleur de blond, elle lui demandera s'il les a magiquement modifiés. Alors que Pansy revenait sous les félicitations de Daphnée, le directeur commença son discours. Soudain, Drago se retourna et héla un élève d'une autre table :

 _« Potter !... Potter ! C'est vrai que tu t'es évanoui ? Sans blague, tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?_

 _-Lâche-le Malefoy_ (2) » répliqua un roux assis à côté du garçon brun.

Alors c'est lui, Harry Potter ? « Il n'a pas l'air d'être très ami avec Drago, voire pas du tout ! »pensa Astoria. Le roux lui rappela les rouquins qu'elle avait vus auparavant sur le quai.

.

 _Mère,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour ma part, on ne peut pas mieux aller ! Figure-toi que je suis à Serpentard ! Les amis de Daph' sont désormais les miens également. Ils sont superbes. Poudlard est magnifique, le château est beaucoup plus splendide que dans mes rêves, j'espère qu'il ne te manque pas trop. Il y a deux nouveaux professeurs : Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur des Créatures Magiques, R.J Lupin, le professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ah oui, j'oubliais, le directeur est très excentrique, il dit des phrases que seul lui comprend, Drago – un de mes amis – le surnomme le « Vieux Fou », je ne sais pas s'il l'apprécie… J'ai aussi rencontré Harry Potter – lui non plus il ne l'apprécie pas ! – et ses amis ! Enfin ceux dont il a l'air proche. Il y a un grand dadais roux qui le protège toujours on dirait et une fille aussi, aux cheveux fous, qui n'a pas l'air de nous apprécier. Tout comme le roux d'ailleurs. Enfin de ce que m'ont dit Daph' et Drago, nos deux maisons ne s'apprécient pas, je dirais même que c'est une haine cordiale et réciproque ! Les filles de mon dortoir ont été très impressionnées parce que je suis avec des troisième année, et pas n'importe lesquels, ça impose forcément le respect ! Sinon, elles sont très sympas, les préjugés qui disent que les Serpentards sont mauvais même entre eux est faux ! Donc, il y a Théodore Nott, l'intelligent du groupe, il passe son temps à lire, il aurait pu finir à Serdaigle – il a dû causer une frayeur à son père –, Blaise Zabini, il passe son temps à dire des bêtises et à énerver les filles, Pansy Parkinson, la meilleure amie de Daph – tu la connais déjà –, Drago Malefoy, c'est un peu le chef de bande, il s'amuse à effrayer les premières années et à défier les plus grands de Pouffsoufle et Gryffondor ! Et y il a les « deux gros abrutis » – d'après Pansy – Crabbe et Goyle qui comprennent qu'un mot sur deux et ont failli redoubler leurs deux années !_

 _Je ne pensais pas que les détraqueurs étaient aussi effrayant, oui tu as bien lu maman, le ministère a décidé de protéger l'école avec des détraqueurs à cause de Sirius Black. Les cours commencent demain, enfin aujourd'hui quand tu recevras la lettre._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Gros bisou !_

 _Astoria._

.

 _15h00 – Bibliothèque de Poudlard_

Voilà trois semaines que la rentrée était passée, Astoria assise sous une fenêtre de la bibliothèque à essayer de comprendre son devoir sur la métamorphose de la vieille McGonagall. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers un certain blond. « Il a dû avoir super mal ! » se dit-elle quand elle repensa à l'agression de Drago par l'hippogriffe il y a deux semaines. Affronter un hippogriffe ! C'est vraiment courageux ! La tête ailleurs, son regard dériva vers la table voisine. Elle vit la meilleure amie de Potter, concentrée sur un grand ouvrage. Astoria l'admirait secrètement : d'après sa sœur, c'était la meilleure de sa promotion. Sa chevelure brun miel renvoyait les rayons du soleil d'automne. Son air mutin lui donnait tout son charme. Ses yeux brun dorés semblaient constamment refléter ses émotions. « En revanche, elle a de trop grandes dents ! Et elle n'a pas une jolie silhouette par rapport à Daphné et Pansy !»souligna la blonde, plongée dans son observation. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la Gryffondor avait remarqué qu'elle était observée. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, un sourire amusée flottait sur les lèvres de la rouge et or, Astoria baissa la tête honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

« Tu veux que je t'aides à rédiger ton devoir? Lui demanda la brune qui avait remarqué la Serpentard n'avait rien écrit depuis qu'elle était là.

-Heu… oui je veux bien » dit la blonde, hésitante.

La brune se leva et s'assit en face d'elle. « Tiens, elle a aussi des petites tâches de rousseurs sur le nez ! »pensa Astoria.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Astoria.

-Hermione. Alors, c'est un devoir de métamorphose ?

-Oui, je déteste ça.

-Moi c'est la divination, dit la brune en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple… »

.

 _Novembre – Salle commune des Serpentards_

« Vous avez entendu ! Sirius Black est dans le château ! s'exclama Astoria.

-D'après ce que disent les Gryffondor, il a voulu pénétrer dans leur tour.

-Tu parles aux affreux, toi, lança hargneusement le blond.

-Laisse Théo tranquille Drago, ce n'est pas parce qu'un hippogriffe a plus de respect un Gryffondor que pour toi que tu dois t'en prendre à tout le monde, et ce depuis 3 semaines.

\- Il va le payer ce sale hybride, j'en ai parlé à mon père, il a lancé une procédure, on en restera pas là !» conclut le blond en croquant dans une pomme.

.

« Potter a misérablement perdu son match contre Pouffsoufle, la pire équipe qui puisse exister après celle des affreux, quand je vous dis que ce type n'a pas de talent !

-T'as vu les conditions aussi, ce n'était pas gagné, non plus ! commenta Blaise

\- Je rêve ou tu prends la défense de Potty !

\- Moi j'ai posté ma candidature pour le poste de batteur !

\- Abruti, les essayages c'était il y a trois semaines Grabbe ! En plus, tu ne peux pas faire 15 mètres sans t'étaler par terre, alors avec une batte dans les mains…

-… il risquerait de se frapper avec, rigola Daphnée.

.

« Amusez-vous bien à Pré-au-Lard ! Daphnée, ramène moi des patacitrouilles s'il-te-plait ! » S'exclama la brune depuis la porte de leur salle commune.

La troupe, chaudement habillée jusqu'aux oreilles en ce temps d'hiver mordant, se dirigea vers la Grande Porte pour leur sortie hebdomadaire dans le village sorcier. Théo, le nez plongé dans son nouveau livre, écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours passionné de Blaise. Pansy et Daphnée, les deux meilleures amies prévoyaient un plan d'attaque pour dévaliser toutes les boutiques de vêtements tendances pour l'hiver avec leur bourse remplie de gallions. Crabbe et Goyle, avec l'air niais affiché sur leur tête, ressemblaient à deux énormes bonhommes de neiges. Drago Malefoy, la démarche conquérante, dirigea sa troupe vers la sortie. A l'antre de la porte, il vit Potter seul et en profita :

« Bah alors, Potty, t'a perdu ta maman, demanda le blond innocemment, non ce ne doit pas être ça, elle a vu ta tronche et elle s'est tirée, ou alors elle est tout simplement morte ?

-Malefoy, dégage ou je te cogne !

-Tu ne frapperais tout de même pas les grands blessés de guerre, ô toi, le grand justicier, se moqua le blond en sortant sans un regard pour le brun, sa troupe ricanant derrière lui.

.

 _Avril_

« Ça y est ! Mon père a eu la condamnation à mort de ce sale hippogriffe !

-Ah ouais ? s'exclama Astoria, heureuse que son « héros »soit justement vengé.

-Ouais et après j'enverrai sa tête aux affreux en cadeau de condoléance !

-Ça c'est vache en revanche, commenta Blaise concentré dans sa partie d'échec avec Théo

\- Quoi ?!

-Je parlais du coup de Théo, il vient de détruire ma dame, j'ai plus que des pions ! »Geignit Blaise.

.

 _Mai_

« ELLE VA ME LE PAYER ! » hurla Drago en traversant la salle commune des vert argents les points fermés.

« Bah, il lui arrive quoi ?demanda Pansy occupée à se brosser la frange.

-Il répète ça depuis que j'ai quitté la bibliothèque et qu'on a fait le chemin ensemble, lui répondit Théo, je crois qu'il parle de …

-SALE SANG DE BOURBE !hurla Drago depuis la pièce d'à côté.

-Voilà maintenant vous savez, conclut Théo devant l'air ahuri des trois filles.

-Apparemment, Drago s'est pris une dérouillée de la Griffy ! S'extasia le métis qui déboula dans le salon, hilare.

\- JE LA HAIS, AVEC SES GRANDES DENTS, SON PAILLASSON QUI LUI SERT DE CHEVEUX ET SON SANG CONTAMINE !

.

« Non seulement, il ne l'ont pas décapité mais en plus il s'est enfui ! Je suis sûr que Dumbl…

Malheureusement Drago ne plus finir sa phrase car une horde de Gryffondors se rua dans la cour avec Potter à leur tête. Tous les élèves hurlaient et s'extasiaient. Le blond ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit son ennemi se fait propulser dans les airs avec sur un Eclair de Feu, le balai qu'il avait commandé pour Noël.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au début du troisième film, il y a une chorale d'élève et j'ai eu envie d'y mettre Pansy, voilà !**

 **Réplique tirée du troisième film que j'aime bien et que j'ai eu envie de mettre !**

 **A bientôt pour la quatrième année ! Et laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	2. Quatrième Année

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent naturellement à JK Rowling.**

 **.**

 **Cette fiction reprend la période avant la fiction que j'écris en parallèle** _ **Les agents du S.H.E.E.M**_ **. J'ai choisi de faire ceci au lieu d'insérer des Flashbacks. Je tiens à préciser que je fais cela principalement pour l'égoïste que je suis ! Je vais faire synthétique pour les premiers chapitres qui ne sont pas vraiment importants. Mais j'insiste pour les faire, parce que ça m'amuse !**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1_ _er_ _juillet 1994, 15h00 – Manoir Malefoy_

Deux femmes se trouvaient assises sur les sofas de la grande véranda du Manoir. Le soleil d'été traversait les verres précieux de la pièce pour répandre une agréable chaleur, une aubaine, car la température extérieure battait ses records. Les colombes de Mrs Malefoy roucoulaient tranquillement dans la grande cage de la pièce.

« Ta fille continue la danse classique n'est-ce-pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Elle est vraiment gracieuse.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je suis très exigeante dessus. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour ton fils Cissy. Elle n'a pas cessé de parler de lui à chacune de ses lettres, avec des termes très élogieux!

-Vraiment ! Il est plus vieux quand même, de deux ans !

-Toi et ton mari, vous avez bien un an d'écart, n'est-ce pas ?

-Lucius et moi étions promis l'un à l'autre, j'ai appris à l'aimer plus tard quand nous étions déjà adultes.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais que ton fils ne brise pas le cœur de ma fille, elle l'admire tellement, finit Mrs Greengrass.

\- Oui et ta fille est très charmante, mon fils finira par le remarquer un jour ou l'autre. Et ton mari, Dorea, toujours en exil ?

-En Afrique du Sud, oui. Je n'ai pas dit aux filles sa date de retour, pour ne pas les perturber, cela va faire sept ans qu'elles ne l'ont plus vu.

.

 _22 août au soir_

Mr Malefoy Sr., les traits tendus, se trouvait avec son fils sous une tente du ministère. A l'extérieur, on entendait les supporters irlandais et bulgares fêter la fin de la Coupe du Monde.

« Je veux absolument que tu rentres en Portoloin à la maison ! Et maintenant ! »

-Mais pourquoi père ? Je veux participer à la séance de dédicace avec le ministre et l'équipe championne !

-Ne. Pose. Pas. De. Question. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, père. »

.

 _29 août, Chambre de Drago Malefoy_

« Il se passe des choses, c'est évident ! Et mon père a les pieds dedans j'en suis sûr ! C'est lui-même qui m'a ordonné de m'en aller après la victoire, ça a été sec, croyez-moi !

-Mon père est à Azkaban depuis mes trois ans, ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne suivrais jamais son chemin pour affliger la même peine à mes gosses, dit Théo, le nez dans son livre.

\- Désormais mon père ne cesse de rentrer tard le soir et pas moyen de lui tirer les véracrasses du nez.

-Moi, je ne veux pas me mêler à toutes ces affaires » dit le métis.

.

 _30 octobre, 22h00 – Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentards_

Cinq adolescents discutaient autour de la cheminée de leur Salle Commune. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le salon. Coupant court au sujet sur les prochaines vannes qu'ils lanceraient ceux qu'ils méprisent, Daphné s'exclama :

« Vous avez-vous les garçons de Durmstrang comme ils ont l'air forts !

-Tu fais bien de préciser qu'ils ont _l'air_ , si ça se trouve, ce n'est que de la gonflette !protesta Malefoy

\- Arrête un peu Drago, tu rigolais bien avec eux pendant le repas.

\- Serpentard, se justifia le blond

-Moi je trouve qu'elles ne sont pas mal les filles de BeauxBâtons… bah quoi Daph' je ne vais tout de même pas t'approuver sur le fait que les Durmstrangs sont beaux et forts !protesta Blaise sous le regard exaspéré de Daphné

\- Je n'ai pas dit _beaux…_

 _-_ Vous là ! Les troisièmes années, allez-vous coucher, vous avez cours demain non !

-On n'est pas en…

-Fais pas d'histoires et avance Dray, lui chuchota Astoria dans son dos en le poussant doucement tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs.

-Tu m'as appelé comment…

-chut ! »

.

 _Salle des Serpentards_

« Il est complètement malade!

-Qui ça Drago ? Le questionna Astoria

-Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Drago en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Le cours était absolument génial, il a fait balader un insecte mortellement venimeux dans toute la classe !

-Quand mon père le saura… prophétisa Drago en faisant rouler sa chevalière entre ses doigts.

-Non mais vous avez-vous la tronche de Weasmoche, mémorable.

-Et l'autre affreuse, qui s'est mise à pleurnicher pour ne pas prononcer le dernier sortilège impardonnable !

-Bah ! C'est qu'une donzelle !

-Allez les gars, la cérémonie va commencer, venez !»

.

« Potter, Potter et encore Potter !

-…

-Il n'y a pas un jour ou on ne peut pas parler de lui, même dans vingt ans j'en entendrais encore parler !

\- Ouais enfin là, il est quand même dans la merde, pas très futé Potty!

-Pas du tout, même ! »

.

« Ça commence à sentir la moutarde dans le couple le plus en vogue de Poudlard ! lança Blaise à ses amis dans le couloir.

-La belette et St Potty n'ont plus l'air de s'entendre, compléta Daphnée qui le suivait.

-Et l'affreuse Sang de Bourbe ? Questionna Drago qui s'apprêtait à montrer quelque chose à Astoria.

-Je sais pas, ils vont peut-être faire la garde alternée.

\- Tiens, regarde Astoria, un badge « anti Potter », pas mal hein ? Et le comble, c'est que c'est l'affreuse qui m'a donné l'idée !

-Ah oui ? Demanda la blonde intéressée en se rapprochant de lui.

-Elle en a une dizaine accrochés sur son sac, tous aussi débiles les uns des autres. Viens on va les distribuer.

-C'est un truc moldu ! » Dit Pansy, septique.

.

 _21 décembre_

« Astoria, tu fais la tête ?

-Moi ? Non, non…

-Si, tu fais la tête. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour le bal de Noël, la robe que maman t'as envoyé ne te plaît pas ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça…

\- C'est à cause de… non. Enfin Asto, ne fait pas de caprices, normalement tu étais sensée rentrer à la maison pour le Gala de Noël, Pansy et Drago sont amis de longue date et il l'a invité en tant qu'amie comme moi je vais avec Blaise en tant qu'amie.

\- Alors Théo aurait pu m'inviter en tant qu'amie aussi au lieu d'y aller avec une Serdaigle.

-Asto, il faut que tu comprennes que tu as deux de moins que nous, nous ne pouvons pas tout faire ensemble…

-Laisse-moi, je dois envoyer ma lettre à maman… pour la remercier. »

Pansy et Tracey Davis débarquèrent à ce moment-là dans le dortoir, essoufflées :

« On a passé la matinée à lui courir après avec d'autres filles, et on a enfin un scoop !

-On peut savoir de qui vous parlez.

-De Victor Krum bien sûr ! Il va au bal avec une Pouffsoufle!C'est affreux, on va passer pour qui nous ?

-Et qui-est-ce ?

-Euh je ne sais pas…

-T'es sûre de tes sources ?

-Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard sinon, on l'entendrait crier depuis quelques jours. Tant que cette pimbêche n'est pas à Gryffondor, notre honneur est sauvé ! »

.

« Une Gryffondor !

-Notre honneur n'est pas sauvé !

-Et en plus c'est Granger !

-Apparemment, ils sortent ensemble !

-Si ce sont les mêmes sources qui t'ont renseignée pour la Pouffsoufle, je ne te crois pas ! »

.

1er mai, 1995

Deux adolescents marchaient le long du grand lac en silence depuis un moment, le regard fixé sur le sol. La jeune fille se décida à parler au bout de quelques minutes :

« Au fait Drago, est-ce que tu viendras au Gala de danse de mon école, demanda Astoria, ma mère a invité la tienne en tout cas.

-Si tu insistes, lui répondit le garçon en lui envoyant un sourire charmeur.

-Je peux t'appeler Dray, comme à la rentrée, tu te souviens ?

-Euh si ça te plaît, accorda le blond un peu déconcerté.

-Et appelle moi Asto » dit la jeune fille contente d'elle.

.

 _24 juin, 21h43 – Manoir Malefoy_

« Cissy !

-Lucius ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-La ma… marque…, suffoqua l'homme.

-…

-Fait ce que tu as à faire, je vais le rejoindre, _Il_ ne pourrait supporter trop d'attente »

.

Narcissa Malefoy devait agir vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu' _Il_ n'arrive avec ses Mangemorts. Dès qu'elle finit de préparer ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle s'affaira à son bureau dans son boudoir pour rédiger de longues lettres qu'elle mit sous cachet avant de les envoyer à ses destinataires.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A suivre… pour la 5** **e** **année**


End file.
